


Freedom

by southwinddragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Overwatch OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southwinddragon/pseuds/southwinddragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of my Overwatch OC Amaya Sato. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this chapter is really really short but its just the intro so please forgive me.

When I was a little girl, I was taught that beauty and pain would be one throughout my life. That my body would suffer but I would be beautiful, a moving, breathing work of art. A geisha. But I was not taught that pain and suffering would be the cage to prevent me from spreading my wings, to being free.  
One day maybe the cage will break, letting free this cygnet, letting me grow into a swan.

The year was 2050, Hanamura Japan.  
It was 8 o'clock, the wind was howling and the rain was pouring, bouncing off the tiled roof and the stone pathed floor. The night was usually peaceful however for one family this was just the beginning of a long tiresome night.

Pained yells filled the house, along with the footsteps of maidens echoing down the halls. This went on for a couple of hours until the screams were replaced with the crying of a new life. A daughter to the Sato family.  
"Amaya.. I want her called Amaya.." came the quiet sobs of an exhausted and overwhelmed new mother.  
"Night rain. Such a fitting name for the child. She's made of water, she will go far." came the voice of a proud father. I spent the first hours of my life embraced by both my mother and my father as I slept, I was loved and wanted.

But nothing good lasts forever.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter I apologise they will get longer eventually.

Several years later...

"My lord. I apologise for interrupting but my lady wishes to speak to you, she says it's regarding your daughter." The maiden bowed her head. 

"Go Lord Nori, this meeting can wait, your wife needs you."

Nori bowed his head. " I shall not be long." He then quickly left, walking out into the hall, foot steps echoing, he came to stop at a room, he slid the paper screen door to the side, only to find his wife Makoto pacing around the room.  
He entered and closed the door behind him. "Makoto what is wrong? The maid said something about Amaya."  
"It's her hair Nori.. "  
Her voice dropped to a whisper. "she's a blonde.  
Nori froze. "A half breed.." He turned away. "Where is the child?" his voice was harsh.  
"She's in her room.. why?"  
"Because that child is no longer our daughter, I will not be associated with a half breed. She will go to my sister and be used as a maid. Her okiya could do with another.. Makoto pack her stuff, she'll leave tonight. I'll make the arrangements.. we'll say she's studying abroad. No one will know any different . Just tell no one the truth." He opened the door once more before leaving.

Darkness fell and my fate was passed from the hands of my parents to my Aunt. I was supposed to be a maid, but she had other plans for me. She wanted more money, she was greedy. My training would cost her money, so would my clothes and my food. So the best way to make money off a girl who lived in an okiya? Make her a Geisha.


End file.
